Maybe It's Love
by kBreezy
Summary: Tsunade leaves her house in the care of Naruto and Sasuke. Oh what fun they will have. . Yaoi


"Remember what I said brat," Tsunade snarled as the taxi pulled up to the house. "This place better be spotless when I get back!" 

"Whatever, get lost or you'll miss your flight," Naruto retorted.

Finally after a few more goodbyes the two left in the taxi. Naruto and Sasuke went inside and sat on the sofa, Sasuke slipped so that his head rested on Naruto's lap. The blonde smiled down at him and picked up the remote control and turned on the television. And that's how their first night together started, a few programmes and a romantic film that Naruto had accidentally put on.

"You guys were acting weird today," Naruto commented as the next film started, it didn't look as good as the last one.

"Yeah, I don't know what came over us," Sasuke replied still happily lying on his angel's lap.

Sasuke liked what Naruto was doing, for the last few hours he'd been subconsciously playing with his dark hair. As he was thinking of drifting to sleep something that felt like a nail scratched his dark mark and alerted his senses. He snapped and grabbed the wandering hand turning to look at the mischievous smile playing on that face. "I swear I won't be stopped," Sasuke warned.

"Who said anything about stopping?" Naruto whispered seductively.

Sasuke got to his feet pulling Naruto up by his shirt; he dragged the moist lips against his hungrily. He crouched down to grab Naruto's knees that he lifted to wrap them around his waist. Somewhere he managed to turn of the television before slamming Naruto up against a wall. His hands undid the school shirt easily and slid his hands up Naruto's waist; his mouth left Naruto's to bite down where Naruto's shoulder and neck joined.

"Ah!" Naruto moaned as his skin was attacked mercilessly. His hands roamed the Uchiha's neck searching for that marking again knowing that he'd found it when his skin shuddered as Sasuke moaned. He rocked his hips and Sasuke stumbled backwards hitting the corridor wall, their mouth connected again and Naruto's legs stayed tightly around the raven feeling how hard they both were. Again Naruto was pressed against a wall as they continued their clumsy journey to Naruto's bedroom, finally Sasuke fumbled to open the door.

They almost fell into the room but luckily Naruto's bed wasn't too far away from the door. Throwing the little blonde onto the soft mattress Sasuke removed his own shirt before undoing the belt attached to his trousers. Walking up to the blonde with the belt still in hand, "you'll pay tonight," Sasuke sneered as he flipped the blonde onto his stomach grabbing his hands. With his belt Sasuke tied Naruto's hands tightly to the metal headboard.

Leaning over blonde rubbing his aching cock against the tight ass he slipped his hands around to undo Naruto's trousers. Taking them down to his ankles along with orange boxers he observed his beautiful prize imagining driving into that. "I'm going to make you scream," Sasuke whispered brushing his hand over Naruto's ass while drawing three fingers into his mouth.

"You can try," Naruto replied seductively but tensed as he felt a damp finger pressing slowly into him. "Don't go slow…"

Sasuke followed orders. He thrust his finger in and out until he felt Naruto's walls relax a little. After a few more seconds the raven then inserted another finger, the Uchiha bent over Naruto as he trust in a final finger. His tongue slipped passed his lips to lick the hot tanned skin between Naruto's shoulder, a passion he'd never had during sex washed over him as Naruto started to moan with his touches. He continued thrusting his three fingers separating them so he wouldn't hurt Naruto to much as he pushed himself inside.

The pain was no bearable since pleasure was now knocking on his senses. The previous knocking turned into a loud bashing when Sasuke talented fingers struck something inside Naruto's body. A few tears rolled down his eyes as he let the sensation take over his body fully, it was warm and piercing all at once. "You're…teasing…me…" he panted as Sasuke hit that spot again causing the same wave of ecstasy to cloud his mind. Even with looking he knew Sasuke had a smirk on his face but then those three fingers to which he had become accustomed left him.

Sasuke positioned himself once he'd removed his annoying trousers, he'd never been this eager to be inside of another, sex to him usually was something to do when he was bored, even the girls knew that. His eyes caught Naruto's hands grip tighter on the belt that was restricting his arms thus making the Uchiha even more turned on. Slowly he pushed the head of his erection into Naruto stifling an 'oh my god' that was desperate to fly from his lips. 'It's better than the dream! Fuck me it so much better than the dream!' As he pushed in deeper to the tight blonde he grabbed Naruto cock and stroked it softly hoping to lesson the pain. He almost sighed when he was finally sheathed completely inside his angel, he held still for a moment just to bathe in the feeling. "Are…are you ok…Naruto?" Sasuke asked his voice trying hard to remain steady.

Naruto had used Sasuke's belt as pain relief, Sasuke was bigger than his fingers but he had been well prepared. The feeling of being full yet wanting so much more urged Naruto to reply, "move teme," he hissed.

At first slowly, pulling out then sliding back inside Naruto never loosening his hold around Sasuke's cock. Getting faster as Naruto made a sound of pleasure showing Sasuke that he was getting used to it. Going this slow was killing him, he wanted it hard, fast and now but he wanted Naruto to enjoy it, Sasuke wasn't planning on letting this be a one-time thing. Sweat dripped down his face, his shirt stuck to him body. Not controlling himself he pulled out and thrust back inside sharply, he was at bliss and Naruto's breath had turned into a deep moan.

"Do that again," Naruto practically begged and Sasuke complied.

Naruto's body went forward as Sasuke thrust deep inside him, Naruto's hands were clasped tightly now onto the metal headboard. All that could be heard in the room was the bed hitting the wall, luckily they had waited until Tsunade and Jiraiya had left, if they'd had neighbours they'd be banging on the door right now. His head flew back as Sasuke struck that sweet spot harder than before, his eyes tightly closed with his mouth open, a small trail of saliva falling down his chin. After that first attack Naruto finding it harder to stop himself from scream, Sasuke was an animal! "Ah faster!" he whimpered giving up on holding his tongue, in these circumstances even the pope would beg.

Sasuke again complied. With one hand his grabbed the top of the metal headboard while his other hand still held onto Naruto's hips. Using all the strength he could he drove into the blonde faster liking the sounds that were now pouring out of his mouth. In the pit of his stomach flares sparked to life alerting the raven to his ultimate build up beginning. If possible his went harder, deeper, faster into Naruto as though it was the last thing he would ever do. "Fuck," he hissed as their flesh clashed together his climax approached.

Naruto whimpered as Sasuke's hand wrapped around his cock pounding the flesh there in time with his thrust. Naruto could feel the exploding sensation getting closer fast, a few more pounds, and a few more harsh thrusts on his prostate. "God…" His hands were sweating, he was almost done. His chin hit his chest as his climax swallowed his body whole.

Sasuke felt Naruto's walls if possible tighten around him, taking advantage he went in with all his strength before emptying himself inside his angel. He rode out his orgasm screaming in silence. Bliss etched permanently into his brain as he collapsed beside the exhausted blonde, "I'll…have…you…scream…my…name," he said in between life saving breaths.

After a few minutes Sasuke gathered enough energy to untie his gorgeous blonde, his lover. Naruto rolled down and with shaky hands he removed Sasuke's sweat drenched shirt so that he snuggle up to the raven. "You can…try," Naruto replied with a smirk, he hoped to god Sasuke would try.

Sasuke smirked; people really thought this vision of beauty was bad luck? 'How is that even possible?' Sasuke asked himself as Naruto's body hugged onto his own. They stayed in silence again basking in the afterglow of their sex; it was something great to think about. Subconsciously Sasuke had picked up Naruto's habit of playing with the other's hair, his fingers twirled random tufts of hair before soothing it down again. "You're not bad luck," Sasuke mumbled feeling Naruto stiffen for a second before looking up to the raven eyes. "I've never felt like anything before I met you."


End file.
